


Forbidden

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Poe Dameron, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Angry Ben solo, Angst and Porn, Ben Solo In Love, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Demon Kylo Ren, Demons, Devoted Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Angel Ben Solo, Fallen Angels, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Ben Solo, Gay Kylo Ren, Gay Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining Ben Solo, Pining Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Angst, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren smut, sad Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The two angels, one later a demon, were not supposed to love each other, but even these two are not immune to the wants of the heart.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Other
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an idea that just came to me. Also, most I know of religion comes from Dogma, Wikipedia, etc., so it’s safe to say this author is treading on thin ice here. Hopefully it’s not awful.

As far as Ben knew, he had always loved his fellow angel, Poe.   
  
It wasn’t something that they just admitted. They had their duties, to say nothing of the fact that they were both male and such feelings were commonly looked down upon. Ben knew that he couldn’t say anything. It was one of those things that was a well-kept secret in Ben’s soul, even as it threatened to eat its way out of him.   
  
It didn’t stop him from all but seeing things through the veil of his adoration for Poe. His uncommon kindness, even among angels, towards just about everyone. His sense of humor — the sorts of remarks that made Ben laugh, or at least crack a smile. His beauty — every angel was beautiful, but Poe stood out with his delicate features and his expressive, kind brown eyes.   
  
Ben had been blinded by his affection for others, but that had been in a more platonic sense. Poe...he was in love, and no one else cared.   
  
***  
  
When Ben admitted that he was in love with Poe, it had been Armitage that had pointed it out. Poe had asked him about Ben, and Armitage said, “Don’t you know, you fool? If you weren’t so callous...”  
  
“Callous?” Poe scoffed. “I can’t be callous.”  
  
“Ben’s done nothing but worship you,” Armitage said. “Both of you need to stop being ridiculous; it’s truly nauseating.”  
  
“Thank you,” Poe said wryly. But deep down, he already couldn’t help but feel stunned. Ben, in love with him? Truthfully, he had felt the same towards this beautiful, powerful being, prophesied by Luke and Leia both to become the greatest of angels. But he couldn’t act on it.   
  
He spoke with Ben later. He half-expected Ben to say that Armitage was making it up...but as Ben looked up from his calligraphy, he confirmed what Poe had feared and hoped all in one.   
  
Ben loved him back. It was remarkable, actually. The angel prophesied to be one of the greatest could never love someone who barely even registered in that area.   
  
And they could never be happy with each other...  
  
Ben stood up, walked over to Poe and took his hands. “Don’t be afraid, Poe...”  
  
“I’m not.” Poe exhaled. “We can’t do this.”  
  
“Why not?” Ben said.   
  
“God’s word — ”  
  
“Forget God’s word!” Ben said. “What use is His word if he’s going to grind us down beneath His heel for who we love? I love you. I love you more than I could ever possibly love myself.”  
  
At least Ben was honest. And yet...  
  
“I do too,” Poe said. “But I’m not going to ruin your future for you. You have so many great things ahead of you, Ben. I can’t sabotage that.”  
  
***  
  
Solitude was comforting enough. After Poe’s rejection (which truly stung), Ben sat by himself. He had earlier trashed his room in a fury, which was childish, but it was enough to calm him in a truly bizarre way. It was a habit that was far from becoming of an angel, as Leia had rebuked him, but at the same time, he hurt. He ached, he burned. It was something that he could only imagine was what it was like to be human. To have a broken heart — well, it hurt, and it made Ben wonder if it would necessarily stop hurting —  
  
Footsteps. Ben raised his head, hoping that it was Poe, probably coming to find him...  
  
Instead, he saw a tall, thin, pale-looking man with strange scars on his face, including one that snaked down the top of his head. Ben couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had happened to cause such scars.   
  
“Who are you?” he said. “What is your name, and what are you doing here?”  
  
Silence. Then the man honestly chortled. “Names! Such an importance you place on names. I go by many names, but my true name is Snoke, if it pleases you.”  
  
 _Snoke._ Already, Ben felt like he’d been paralyzed. He ought to fly away in that moment, to get away from the right hand of Lucifer himself, but he was afraid. _Coward._  
  
“You are right to fear me, angel,” Snoke said. “But there’s no need to, now. I have an offer for you. I have seen how you’ve been wasting away over your unfulfilled desire. What if I gave you an opportunity?”  
  
The idea was wonderful. But Ben couldn’t afford to be selfish.   
  
Snoke continued. “You’ve always known you were different. And I know you love Poe.”  
  
“Of course I do; he’s my compatriot...”  
  
“I’ll give you a hint,” Snoke said. “It’s not quite like that.”  
  
Ben could not argue with that. Snoke knew the worst fears and deepest desires of those he enticed; it was one of many reasons Lucifer had found him so effective.   
  
“So...can you help me?”  
  
“Young Ben,” Snoke said, “I can and I will. But everything comes with a price.”  
  
***  
  
Ben left the next day, to go to Snoke. He couldn’t tell Poe the truth, he knew that much. Poe would never forgive him if he knew. Poe was currently conversing in hushed tones with his friend Finn, and Ben swallowed. It would all work out in the end, Snoke told him. Going against everything that he’d been taught was for the best. Ben smiled faintly, before taking flight for the place that normally, angels would not go.   
  
***  
  
When he had last spoken with Ben, he was still Ben.   
  
When he returned, he was something else, and Poe hated it. He came back, and the first thing that Poe noticed was the fact that his wings were tinted black. What scared him more was the way his eyes blazed. There was something terribly wrong with his eyes. Whatever had happened to him in his travels had warped him.   
  
“Ben,” he said, “What have you done?”  
  
“Everything I did,” Ben said. “I did for you. I found someone. Someone who can help us. He’s wise and powerful, and he can free us from the tyranny of Our Father.”  
  
“You can’t be serious,” Poe said.   
  
“I never belonged among the angels,” Ben said. “Here, I’ve become something more.”  
  
“What something more?” Poe said.   
  
Ben was quiet. “You can call me Kylo,” he said. “Many do.”  
  
Poe noticed something else. The tail, for example. He could feel something building up in him, most likely a scream.   
  
“Ben,” he said. “This isn’t you. You’re a good man.”  
  
Ben faltered. “I was never a good man,” he said. “But I can be who I was no doubt made to be: the monster that God’s angels would cast down.”  
  
“You weren’t meant to be this way!” Poe protested.   
  
Ben — Kylo — was silent. Then, “I love you, Poe. I loved you since before I knew what my feelings were. Come away with me. We can bring a new order to this sad, flawed place, make things the way we want them to be!”  
  
Poe couldn’t believe what he was saying. He stepped away, horrified. Then, “I can’t, Ben.”  
  
“You’re still clinging to what you’ve been told,” Kylo said. “Let go.”  
  
Poe shook his head. “I love you. But I can’t go with you.”  
  
Kylo really did look so tense that he seemed about to snap. Then, “I would have given you everything, Poe. Every segment of Earth. And you choose...Heaven over me.”  
  
Footsteps. It was then that Jophriel appeared, and Poe already feared whatever punishment he would mete out to Kylo.   
  
“You’ve crossed a critical line,” Jophriel said. “You could have been great, but it seems I have no choice but to cast you out.”  
  
Kylo looked positively bestial with his bared teeth, the fire in his eyes. He was beautiful, but dangerous, and there was so little of Ben in him. “Did you bring him here?”  
  
“I came because God summoned me,” Jophriel said. “Poe had nothing to do with it. I am sorry...Ben.”  
  
When Kylo was cast from heaven with the other fallen angels and demons — Armitage, Phasma, and many others who Poe could barely even name — Poe should have felt certainty that they had done the right thing.   
  
Instead, he felt like his heart was breaking.   
  
***  
  
When Poe left Heaven to look for Kylo, he didn’t know what to expect.   
  
He had expected them to argue, for Kylo to say that he just wanted Poe to love him.   
  
He hadn’t expected himself to actually admit his feelings. “Because I already did, you beautiful fool!”  
  
Kylo paused. “You...you felt this way all this time and you denied yourself any chance to be happy?”  
  
“I did.” The weight of it crashed down on Poe all at once. “I was as much a fool as you...”  
  
Kylo kissed him in that moment, angry and unyielding and yet full of that pent up adoration that he’d no doubt kept in check after all this time. Poe found himself kissing Kylo back, Kylo tangling his hands in Poe’s hair all the while. Finally, Kylo broke away.   
  
“I need you,” he said. “I can’t bear it, Poe...”  
  
“I know.”  
  
They fumbled with removing the other’s armor, but eventually, they were naked together. Completely naked. Poe couldn’t help but feel delicate next to this powerfully built, radiant creature — still radiant even after his fall.   
  
"Should we...” Poe’s old hesitations flared to the surface despite himself.   
  
“Let then judge us,” Kylo said. “I want you to feel good. That’s what matters.”  
  
Kylo proceeded to worship Poe’s body, sucking on the tender skin of his thighs and the soft yet flat belly he had. All the while, Poe could honestly feel the heat building up in him. He could feel how his whole body was all but flaring with pleasure, and a moan escaped his lips despite himself.   
  
“Sorry,” he said.   
  
“Moan for me, my beautiful angel,” Kylo murmured. “I want to hear you.”  
  
Poe couldn’t help but moan; everything felt so good. Kylo delved between his legs, taking his arousal into his mouth, and Poe cried out — oh, this shouldn’t feel so good, but Kylo was pleasuring him and Kylo loved him, and he loved Kylo so much...  
  
“Kylo!” Poe could already feel the trembling of his legs; something was close, eminent...  
  
Kylo drew off. “Are you all right?” he said.   
  
“I...can’t hold back...”  
  
“Come for me.” Kylo’s voice had gone deep, rumbly. “I want to see you come.”  
  
Poe couldn’t hold back. How Kylo’s voice...did things to him...  
  
Kylo positioned himself up near Poe’s entrance, preparing his own arousal with some sort of lubricant. “I don’t want to injure you,” he said. “Dear heart.”  
  
“You won’t. Just...take me.” Let God and His angels in Heaven judge them.   
  
“I’ll have you then.”  
  
Kylo was big. He filled Poe, filled him in ways that Poe couldn’t even have imagined up until now, and he realized that could apply on multiple levels. Kylo thrust in, a look of the utmost devotion and concentration on his face, and Poe moaned at the sensation. He couldn’t help it, and when Kylo came, it was with a grunt and a gasp of Poe’s name.   
  
They held each other for a while, Kylo’s tail snaking around them both protectively. Poe didn’t know what was going to happen next, but somehow, he didn’t care he was changing everything.


End file.
